Тетрис
Те́трис (производное от «тетрамино» и «теннис»2) —компьютерная игра, изобретённая в СССР Алексеем Пажитновыми представленная общественности 6 июня 1984 года1. Идею «Тетриса» ему подсказала купленная им игра в пентамино. Содержание * 1Правила * 2Начисление очков * 3История * 4Реализация и варианты ** 4.1Музыка * 5Теоретические проблемы * 6Компьютерные игры * 7Тетрис в культуре * 8См. также * 9Примечания * 10Ссылки Правила Случайные фигурки тетрамино падают сверху в прямоугольный стакан шириной 10 и высотой 20 клеток. В полёте игрок может поворачивать фигурку и двигать её по горизонтали. Также можно «сбрасывать» фигурку, то есть ускорять её падение, когда уже решено, куда фигурка должна упасть. Фигурка летит, пока не наткнётся на другую фигурку либо на дно стакана. Если при этом заполнился горизонтальный ряд из 10 клеток, он пропадает и всё, что выше него, опускается на одну клетку. В специальном поле игрок видит фигурку, которая будет следовать после текущей - эта подсказка позволяет планировать свои действия. Темп игры постепенно увеличивается. Название игры происходит от количества клеток, из которых состоит каждая фигура. Игра заканчивается, когда новая фигурка не может поместиться в стакан. Игрок получает очки за каждый заполненный ряд, поэтому его задача — заполнять ряды, не заполняя сам стакан (по вертикали) как можно дольше, чтобы таким образом получить как можно больше очков. Начисление очков Начисление очков в разных версиях «Тетриса» довольно разнообразное. Очки могут начисляться за убранные линии, за сброшенные фигурки, за переход на новую скорость и тому подобное. При начислении очков за линии количество очков обычно зависит от того, сколько линий убрано за один раз. Например, в китайских «Тетрисах», популярных в СНГ в 1990-х годах, начисление очков обычно было таким: 1 линия — 100 очков, 2 линии — 300 очков, 3 линии — 700 очков, 4 линии (то есть, сделать Тетрис) — 1500 очков. То есть, чем больше линий убирается за один раз, тем больше отношение количества очков к количеству линий. Любопытно, что тетрисом во многих версиях игры также называется действие, после которого исчезает сразу 4 линии. Это можно сделать только одним способом — сбросить «палку» (фигурку, в которой все клетки расположены на одной линии) в «шахту» ширины 1 и глубины как минимум 4. При начислении очков за сброшенные фигурки могут учитываться высота, на которой остановилась фигурка (например, чем ниже, тем лучше), расстояние, которое пролетела фигурка после «сбрасывания» (ускорения падения). Хотя обычно приоритетом являются линии, а за фигурки начисляется относительно небольшое количество очков. История Интерес к фигурам домино, тримино, тетрамино и пентамино в СССР возник благодаря книге С. В. Голомба«Полимино» (издательство «Мир», 1975 год).34 В частности, пентамино было настолько популярно, что в «Науке и жизни» начиная с 1960-х годов был постоянный раздел, посвящённый составлению фигурок из набора пентамино, а пластмассовые наборы пентамино иногда продавались в магазинах. «Тетрис» был впервые написан Алексеем Пажитновым в июне 1984 года на компьютере Электроника-60. Работая вВЦ Академии наук СССР, Пажитнов занимался проблемами искусственного интеллекта и распознавания речи, а для обкатки идей применял головоломки, в том числе и классическое пентамино. Пажитнов пытался автоматизировать укладку пентамино в заданные фигурки. Однако вычислительных мощностей тогдашнего оборудования для вращения пентамино не хватало, приходилось отлаживать на тетрамино, что и определило название игры. В тех опытах и родилась основная идея «Тетриса» — чтобы фигурки падали, а заполненные ряды исчезали. 7 «кирпичиков-тетрамино» тетриса: I, J, L, O, S, T, Z. Для IBM PC игра была переписана на Turbo Pascal 16-летним школьникомВадимом Герасимовым25. Игра быстро распространилась по Москве и далее по всему миру. Несколько месяцев спустя про игру узнал импортёр программного обеспечения из Венгрии — Роберт Стейн. Стейн поехал в Москву, где он встретился с Алексеем Пажитновым, и договорился о лицензии на выпуск игры. По какой-то неизвестной для Стейна причине Пажитнов подарил ему тетрис. Роберт Стейн сразу решил, что игру можно было свободно издавать. Стейн продал права на «Тетрис» компании Mirrorsoft (и её дочерней компании Spectrum HoloByte), принадлежащей британскому медиа-магнату Роберту Максвеллу. Стейн приехал договариваться о покупке прав у реальных правообладателей спустя несколько месяцев после заключения сделки. Русские отказались продавать Стейну права на «Тетрис» на его условиях. Тем временем две компании Максвелла — британская Mirrorsoft и американская Spectrum Holobyte — выпускают свой вариант «Тетриса». У игры появляются качественные по меркам того времени графика и звук, а также «русский колорит» — в фоновых заставках программы появляются Юрий Гагарин, Матиас Руст, незадолго до этого совершивший посадку своего спортивного самолёта на Красной площади, и другие подобающие случаю персонажи. На глазах рождается сенсация — первая игра из-за «железного занавеса». Вполне возможно, что о Пажитнове так бы никто и не узнал, если б не пронырливость журналистов CBS, представивших всему миру настоящего автора популярной игры. После показа интервью с Пажитновым позиции Стейна пошатнулись, свои поездки в Москву и безуспешные попытки договориться с советскими организациями он не афишировал. Пока Стейн тратит попусту время на уговоры руководителей «Электроноргтехники», Spectrum Holobyte и Mirrorsoft на условиях сублицензирования продают права на разработку консольных версий «Тетриса» соответственно фирмам Bullet-Proof Software и Atari Games. При этом первая получает возможность разрабатывать программы только для систем, продающихся на японском рынке. Условия второй гораздо выгоднее — её «зона ответственности» включает Японию и США. В 1989 году в Nintendo полным ходом идёт разработка карманного игрового компьютера Game Boy. Глава американского отделения фирмы Минору Аракава (Minoru Arakawa) убеждает президента Bullet-Proof Software Хенка Роджерса (Henk Rogers) вступить в переговоры со Стейном по поводу возможности разработки версии «Тетриса» для Game Boy. Тот согласен, однако Стейн не отвечает на попытки войти с ним в контакт. Тогда Роджерс летит в Москву. Чувствуя неладное, следом за ним в столицу СССР отправляется и Стейн. Туда же летит и Кевин Максвелл — сын медиа-магната. Первым в «Электроноргтехнике» встречают Роджерса. Президент Bullet-Proof Software уже знает Пажитнова и Владимира Похилко, который до того, как присоединиться к разработке компьютерных игр, был профессором психологии МГУ. Роджерс производит благоприятное впечатление на собеседников и заключает контракт, согласно которому его компания теперь может разрабатывать версии «Тетриса» для карманных устройств. После этого он с гордостью демонстрирует своим новоявленным партнерам версию «Тетриса» для Famicom. Роджерс пытается объяснить природу своих взаимоотношений с Spectrum Holobyte, Mirrorsoft и Tengen — подразделением Atari Games, занимающимся разработкой консольных игр. Ему-то пришлось приобретать права на свой японский «Тетрис» ещё и у Tengen. А та в свою очередь, имея лицензию на разработку программ для Nintendo Entertainment System, сделала специальный чип, позволяющий обходить защитные механизмы Nintendo и создавать картриджи для этой игровой системы фирмам, не являющимся лицензиатами Nintendo. Противоречия между Nintendo и Atari (с Atari Games и Tengen) настолько глубоки, что практически никто не сомневается в длительном судебном противостоянии этих фирм. Разбирательства между Nintendo и Atari продолжались вплоть до 1993 года. В «Электроноргтехнику» прибывает Кевин Максвелл и там ему продемонстрируют картридж с «Тетрисом» для Famicom. Будучи совершенно неосведомлённым о действиях компании, основанной его отцом, Кевин поначалу отказывается верить своим собеседникам. Однако на картридже явственно видна надпись — Mirrorsoft. Младшему Максвеллу ничего не остаётся, кроме как заявить, что это, по всей вероятности, пиратская копия. В итоге, к началу 1989 года до полудюжины различных компаний заявили о своих правах на версии «Тетриса» для разных компьютеров, игровых консолей и карманных игровых систем. «ЭЛОРГ» заявила, что эти компании не имеют никаких прав на версии для игровых автоматов, и предоставила эти права компании Atari Games. Права же на версии для игровых консолей (видеоприставок) и портативных игровых систем, в острой и драматичной конкурентной борьбе с Atari (в которой могли быть замешаны самые высокие лица советского государства) — компании Nintendo.[источник не указан 1988 дней] Сумма сделки с Nintendo составила 450 тыс. долларов, плюс 50 центов с каждого проданного картриджа. Tengen (подразделение компании Atari Games, занимающееся программным обеспечением для игровых консолей) выпустила свой вариант игры для консоли Nintendo NES, игнорируя соглашение, и многие игроки сочли версию Tengen лучше версии Nintendo. Игру назвали TETЯIS. Но Nintendo подала на Tengen в суд и выиграла. Всего через несколько месяцев после выпуска TETЯIS игру пришлось отозвать, после продажи около 50 тысяч экземпляров. В марте 1989 года Роджерс вновь в Москве, куда следом за ним прилетают Аракава и главный исполнительный директор американского отделения Nintendo Ховард Линкольн (Howard Lincoln). В «Электроноргтехнике» их заверяют, что если тема «Тетриса» будет в судебном разбирательстве между Atari и Nintendo, то в Nintendo могут рассчитывать на «помощь Москвы». Встреча завершается подписанием контракта, сумма которого различными источниками оценивается от 3 до 5 млн дол. Nintendo официально уведомляет Atari Games, что у той нет прав на легальный выпуск «Тетриса» для Nintendo Entertainment System. Лишь две недели спустя Tengen подаст заявку на получение авторских прав на этот продукт. Роберт Максвелл в ярости — позиции Mirrorsoft и Atari нужно срочно укреплять. Пытаясь переломить ситуацию, он задействует ресурсы своей империи, в которую входят газетный концерн Mirror Newspaper Group (в Англии) и издательство Macmillan (в США). Связи Максвелла обширны — недаром его в то время называли «вероятно, не только советским агентом». Правительства Великобритании и СССР вступают в диалог с магнатом. Из Москвы Максвеллу приходит уверение в том, что ему «не нужно беспокоиться по поводу японской компании». Сообщение было послано лично Михаилом Горбачёвым. Но на стороне Роджерса был Пажитнов, а также щедрые обещания от Nintendo. Через 4 дня переговоров они наконец согласились. Было подписано соглашение, и Пажитнов с Роджерсом отпраздновали это в единственном японском ресторане в Москве. Ховард Линкольн (Howard Lincoln) ещё раз прилетает в Москву и убеждается в том, что «Электроноргтехника» не желает уступать властным структурам. В мае выходит «Тетрис» для Nintendo Entertainment System от Tengen. В июне начинаются слушания по делу Nintendo против Tengen и Atari Games. 15 июня судья Ферн Смит (Fern Smith) принимает решение в пользу Nintendo — Tengen запрещены производство и продажа «Тетриса». Проходит ещё немного времени, и Nintendo представляет Game Boy, в комплект поставки которого входит «Тетрис». Nintendo от продажи игры получила очень неплохие прибыли, но сам Алексей Пажитнов смог воспользоваться плодами своего детища только в 1996 году, когда истёк срок первоначальной лицензии, и он начал получать первые (весьма небольшие) отчисления от продаж.[источник не указан 2394 дня] В 1996 году он с Хенком Роджерсом (англ. Henk Rogers) создал компании The Tetris Company LLC и Blue Planet Software, пытаясь получить прибыль от бренда Tetris. The Tetris Company LLC (TTC) зарегистрировала слово Tetris как торговую марку. С тех пор несколько компаний купили у TTC лицензию на торговую марку, но законность игр тетрамино, которые не используют название Tetris, не оспаривалась в суде. По американским законам, игру нельзя защитить авторским правом (только запатентовать), поэтому основным имуществом компании является торговая марка Tetris. Несмотря на это, TTC преследует клоны игры под именами, непохожими на Tetris. В мае 2010 года юрист TTC послал6 письмо в Google с требованием убрать с рынка Android Market все 35 клонов данной игры, хотя их имена не схожи с именем «Tetris». В 1996 году Алексей Пажитнов устроился на работу в Microsoft, где под его руководством был выпущен набор головоломок Pandora’s Box. Сейчас непосредственно программированием Алексей Пажитнов уже давно не занимается, он работал в подразделении Microsoft разработчиком компьютерных игр с 1996 по 2005 год.5 Однако, 29 июня 2010 года, в интервью журналистам одного из геймерских порталов, Алексей Пажитнов сказал, что последние десять лет он работал над многопользовательским режимом для своего детища. Но самое интересное, что он ещё не закончил. Он сказал, что главная проблема кроется в динамичности Тетриса. На последних уровнях всё ваше внимание сосредоточено на игре, любое неосторожное движение и вы проиграете. Так что у вас просто не будет времени смотреть, что делают другие геймеры.[стиль!] Реализация и варианты Пентакуб Игра реализована практически на всех современных компьютерах, включаяКПК, мобильные телефоны, игровые видеоприставки, телевизоры (как доп. функция), множество карманных игровых устройств. Есть варианты игры для всех сколько-нибудь распространённых ОС, а также для Java. Есть порт даже для осциллографа7. Трудно, если вообще возможно, назвать такую вычислительную платформу, где бы не было этой игры.Тетрис Пожалуй, наибольшую популярность приобрела реализация тетриса для игровой консоли Game Boy и видеоприставки NES (и её многочисленных клонов). Во многих реализациях стакан изначально не пуст. Есть реализации (например, бесплатная Gravytris для Microsoft Windows) с более реалистичными правилами гравитации: например, при пропадании горизонтального ряда блоки, которые выше его, соединяются в связные области и каждая область падает, пока не наткнётся на блок; это может привести к заполнению новых рядов и новым падениям, и так далее. Были написаны трёх- (Blockout фирмы California Games, 1989 год), четырёх- (HyperTetris, 1996 год) и даже n-мерный (Polytope Tetris, 2003 год) варианты тетриса, а также модификации для двух и более игроков8. Существуют также версии игры, в которых игра ведётся не на очки, а на открытие спрятанного изображения. Для облегчения игры есть варианты без сложных S- и Z-образных фигур и без увеличения скорости игры. Кроме того, очень популярной разновидностью Тетриса является TetColor9, написанный в 1991 году Сергеем Сотниковым (Тула), где исчезают линии (горизонтальные, вертикальные и диагональные), собранные из одного цвета. Аналогична ей Acid Drop разработанная программистом Дэннисом М. Киссом. Существует и более сложная версия игры, основанная на пентамино, с фигурками из пяти элементов — Pentix («Пентикс»), в которой количество возможных фигур увеличено до 12-18. Также есть реализация игры, где элементами фигур являются треугольники — Crazy Tetris от Astatix Software10, Amazing Tetris. Один из новейших примеров — игра Dwice, разработанная в 2006 году самим изобретателем Тетриса, Алексеем Пажитновым11. Также Тетрис вложен в качестве пасхального яйца в текстовый редактор emacs (открывается после нажатияEsc+X и ввода команды tetris). Кроме того, Тетрис встроен в клиент μTorrent. Для этого необходимо открыть «Справка» — «О программе» и нажать клавишу Т. PhysTris — тетрис с реалистичным физическим поведением блоков фигур. В игре можно поменять режим игры, количество кубиков фигур (4,5 и более), музыку и фон. Игру разработал Peter Petrov в 2009 году. Музыка * Наиболее известная мелодия, ассоциирующаяся на Западе с «Тетрисом» — это русская народная песня «Коробейники» («Ой, полным-полна моя коробушка…»). На эту мелодию многие западные музыкальные группы и исполнители делали ремиксы и свои аранжировки, напирая именно на то, что эта мелодия из знаменитого «Тетриса». Хотя есть немало диджеев, которые сделали ремикс мелодии, обозначив «tetris remix», но не опубликовав в альбомах. У немецкой группы Scooter в конце 2007 года (композиция называется Whistling Dave, «Свистящий Дэйв») эта мелодия насвистывается на протяжении всего трека. Указанием же на «Тетрис» служит характерный компьютерный голос в конце композиции, говорящий «Game over». Также есть ремикс от популярного певца и композитора Basshunter. Данная мелодия, например, используется в составе музыкального трека к версии тетриса под названием TETRIS-2, написанной в 1990 году на компьютере ZX-Spectrum. Там она звучит попеременно с мелодией интернационала, плавно переходя друг в друга. * В некоторых версиях одной из мелодий является «Калинка» Ивана Ларионова. Теоретические проблемы Обычно игрок проигрывает из-за того, что не может справиться со слишком быстрым темпом игры, или потому, что данная реализация реагирует на клавиши слишком медленно по сравнению с ускоряющимся темпом падения фигурок, вследствие чего игрок уже не может в принципе приложить достаточное количество сдвигов к фигурке. Была опубликована статья, автор которой доказывает, что даже если бы игрок реагировал мгновенно и всегда принимал правильные решения, то и в этом случае он бы в конечном счёте проиграл. Проблемой являются S- и Z-образные фигурки. Достаточно большое количество S-фигурок заставит игрока оставить дырку в правом нижнем углу. Достаточно большое количество Z-фигурок после этого заставит игрока оставить дырку в левом углу следующего ряда, не заполнив предыдущую дырку. Если после этого опять выпадет достаточно много S-фигурок, достаточно много Z-фигурок, и так много раз, заполнится (с дырками по краям) всё поле, и для следующей фигурки места не останется. Если генератор случайных чисел идеален и выдает дискретное равномерное распределение, любая (в том числе и такая) комбинация рано или поздно выпадет12. Однако среднее время, через которое выпадет такая комбинация, огромно и превышает время существованияВселенной. Тем не менее, не исключено, что существует какая-то другая, более трудная для доказательства причина, по которой идеальный игрок должен проиграть намного раньше указанной верхней границы. Некоторые задачи, возникающие перед игроком в ходе игры, являются NP-полными.13 Компьютерные игры * Quadrapassel — в наборе игр GNOME Games. * bastet14 — классический тетрис со сломанным генератором фигур, он выдает игроку наиболее неподходящие фигуры. * Тетрис, разработанный по заказу Министерства обороны РФ.15 На разработку портала минобороны, в составе которого находятся 4 игры, одна из которых — тетрис, было потрачено около 36 миллионов рублей16. * Drowning17 — оригинальный вариант тетриса, геймплей которого завязан на физических элементах. Тетрис в культуре * В мультсериале «Симпсоны» в одной из серий отец семейства упаковывает очень много вещей с детьми и женой на манер тетриса. * В 5-й серии 1-го сезона мультсериала «Футурама» прораб управлял постройкой блока из фигурок тетриса на планете, заселенной роботами. * В конце мультфильма Krypt, изготовленного Колом Беловым, персонаж достаёт мобилу и играет в тетрис, уничтожая всю Землю. См. также * Эффект тетриса * Brick Game ► Тетрис Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 At 25, Tetris still eyeing growth (англ.). Reuters (2 июня 2009). Проверено 13 января 2010. Архивировано из первоисточника 23 августа 2011. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Vadim Gerasimov. Tetris Story (???). — История тетриса от Вадима Герасимова — её первого кодера для IBM PC. Проверено 13 января 2010. Архивировано из первоисточника 3 февраля 2012. # ↑''' М. Мокрецов. Тетрис был, тетрис есть, тетрис будет жить? # '''↑ Е. Скляревский. Занимательная математика в эпоху хайтека // Компьютерра. — 2004. — № 43 (567). # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Дмитрий Гомельский. Демиурги игрового мира: Алексей Пажитнов 11 июня 2006 # ↑''' Android Market лишился тетрисов (ru-RU). chezasite.com. Проверено 16 ноября 2015. # '''↑ Seeedstudio Forum • View topic — TETRIS (just for fun :-) # ↑''' Colin Fahey. Tetris (недоступная ссылка с 13-05-2013 (938 дней) — история) 4.5 4-dimensional Tetris; 4.6 N-dimensional Tetris. # '''↑ TETCOLOR — официальный сайт игры # ↑''' Tetris download — free download Tetris game — Tetris free download # '''↑ Обзор Alexey’s Dwice # ↑''' Heidi Burgiel. How to Lose at Tetris # '''↑ Erik D. Demaine, Susan Hohenberger, David Liben-Nowell. Tetris is Hard, Even to Approximate (англ.) # ↑''' «For people who enjoy swearing at their computer, Bastet (short for Bastard Tetris) is an attractive alternative to Microsoft Word.» # '''↑ Игры : Министерство обороны Россl … # ↑''' Минобороны вместо русского Warсraft создало «Сапера» и «Морской бой» — Известия # '''↑ «Drowning», free to play Ссылки * The Tetris Company LCC — правообладатель торговой марки «ТЕТРИС» * Copyright Registration for Computer Programs * Information on game copyrighting from the Library of Congress * Видео оригинального Тетриса * Тетрис, написанный А. Пажитновым и В. Герасимовым, 1986 год * Тетрис (Atari) (англ.) на сайте Killer List of Videogames * Тетрис (Sega) (англ.) на сайте Killer List of Videogames * Тетрис меняет мозг с неизвестными последствиями для интеллекта * Тетрис (рус.) на сайте Absolute Games